Where all love begins to blossom : the North Pole
by teh queen of randomness
Summary: After leaving Ba Sing Se, the Gaang decides the only safe place is the North Pole. Little do they know that the Fire Nation is after them. Zutara and Taang. Don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review!
1. To the North Pole it is

ï¿  
This is my first story ever! So don't kill me if it wants to make you tear your eyes out.

The pairings are as follows Zutara, so mighty.  
The all mighty Taang!

And Sokka doesn't have a pairing yet

If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything relating to the all mighty show

" I guess we're heading to the North Pole." Sokka stared at a map of the world and decided that it was the only safe place to go. "I have heard many things, great things about the North Pole." The Earth king played patacake with his bear as he recalled wonderful things heard about the only safe haven from the Fire Nation. " I'm not so sure about going to the North Pole.." Katara glanced behind her and saw what appeared to be a Fire Nation ship on the horizon.

I'm going to stop here, so if you like it, read and review! 


	2. At last, here we are

Time for chapter 2!!!!!! I would like to thank my first two reviewers: The Poisened Doughnut of DOOM and Mitsuki San.  
You two are awsome!

Disclaimer: Nick owns Avatar, not me, and I have to deal with that.

Zuko looked up into the sky. On the horizon it looked like the Avatar's bison. The very thought of it made him wince.  
He remembered Katara and it just made him feel really guilty. Why? Why did he even care?! She was just a girl, nothing more. Besides, he had other things to worry about. Azula had assigned him a mission: He was to infiltrate the North Pole and rid them of their king, that way, there would be no where left to hide. He had a small crew, only one boat and almost no weapons, but just so long as they didn't get caught, the war would be over, and he would assume the throne with Katara- What? He was getting in too deep about that Water Tribe girl.

Katara gazed at the sunset. Normally she found it beautiful, but lately, it just reminded her of Zuko, which made her feel worse. She had accepted it long ago, but she realized that she had fallen in love with the enemy.

" It's really getting cold!" Toph rubbed her arms together since she was not used to the cold. " Can I get under Appa's saddle?" " Whatever" Aang just kept his head forward and focused on the direction in which they were headed.

Soon the wait was over. " Hey look it's the North Pole! " Sokka yelled out in happiness. " Finally. I was getting saddle sore. And I think Basko needs to use the little bears room" The Earth King adjusted his glasses to get a better look. There the Water Tribe king was waving his arms and shouting " WELCOME AVATAR AND FRIENDS!" The four just looked at each other in excitement, they were finally safe...or so they thought.

So here is chappie 2! Love it, or hate it? And the fluff doesn't start coming until chapter 4 or so I think, so just be patient. 


	3. A Feast and an unexpected guest

ï¿  
Well I am on a roll! I feel lik doing another one since I have nothing else to do.

Disclaimer: I am just thirteen, what could I possibly own?

The Water king led them to stables where Appa would stay. " Now the feast may begin." " Feast?" Sokka's mouth started watering. " Come now, or the food will get cold." The Water King motioned for them to follow hi. " But how did you know we were coming?" Aang knew that they didn't tell anyone so this was a bit troubling. " We saw Appa on the horizon and started cooking." The Water Tribe king quickly responded. " Wait! What about Toph?" Katara reminded them of their blind friend. " I'm coming!" A voice from the saddle yelled and Toph fell out of the saddle. " Here I am." And she tripped since she couldn't see. " Maybe I should grab your hand and lead you." Aang stuck his hand out to Toph and she gratefully accepted it. " Let us go on towards the palace." The Water Tribe king walked, with the Earth King close behind, followed by Sokka, then Katara, and Aang, Toph, and Momo in the back.

The smell of food penetrated the air around the palace and especially in the dining hall. The first three seats were empty since the Water King didn't know about Toph and the Earth King. " Make room for two more people!" The Water King bellowed to his important subjects. " Just one," Toph sneezed " I would like to take this meal in our quarters. ACHOO"  
" Someone lead Miss..." " Toph" Toph finished the statement. " Right, Miss Toph to her quarters and take her food with her"  
Two women led Toph to a building nearby and one followed carrying a plate.  
" All right everyone dig in!" And everyone began to eat. The two kings talked about politics while everyone else ate. Just as the second course was coming, a voice filled the room. " NOBODY MOVE!" And that voice was the one which Katara had fallen in love with, and sure enough, Zuko stood at the doorway with about 50 men behind him. 


	4. The Fight

Well this is finally chapter 4!!

It's also the last chapter of the week so just bear with me here.  
Also I would like to thank Mitsuki San for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I will not now or ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

So now, who's ready for the story?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned around. Sure enough the banished prince of the Fire Nation and his troops were at the door and all of them were blocking every exit. " We've come for you." Zuko said pointing at the King. " Not a chance. GAURDS! GAURDS"  
He yelled but no one came. " Don't waste your breath, or theirs, you wouldn't want to lose a valued member of your team of protection." Zuko gave them a sickly sweet smile. Katara stood up, bended some snow into a water whip and struck Zuko to the ground. He got furious, since he was baring his teeth like a dog. He got up and spun a wheel of fire around him. All the guests scattered to the corners of the room. Katara froze the fire easily and assumed the octopus position before Zuko got up again. " So you followed me tothe North Pole? Did Azula scare you off and banish you? Just like your father did?" Katara said to him while whippingoctopus legs at him. " Did the little water bending wench expect my feelings to be hurt? HA!" Zuko yelled sending out fire blasts to evaporate the legs. Unfortunately for him, Katara quickly re-  
built them and grabbed his two legs and one of his arms and sent him crashing into the wall. During this time, Sokka and Aang were beating up all the guards and released the Water King's men. " Guards!" Arrest this man! Put him in the hold room so he can face justice tomorrow." The Water King ordered his men. Two guards picked up the unconsious Zuko and took him out of the palace. " All the rest of you guards, clean up the mess please." The other guards started water bending the walls and tables that were damaged to their former glory. "My humblest apologies Avatar and friends I am so sorry that they had to ruin the feast. " Sokka yawned slightly. " That's ok, but could we just go to our rooms"  
And soon the gaang plus one Earth King were being lead to the place where they led Toph. " What do you think the King meant when he said that Zuko would face justice? Are they going to kill him?" Katara asked Aang with a worried tone to her voice. " I don't know Katara" Aand solemnly said, not wanting to give her the wrong answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was this chapter. I'm not very good at action scenes so read and review! 


	5. The Trial

Sorry it took so long to update. You can't download chapters in a computer that's not your's.

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers that have kept me going: Xannijn, Mitsuki San, Yazu and Riku Attack, and The Poisened Doughnut of DOOM. You guys are the best!!

Disclaimer: I own Avatar, not!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko breathed in deeply and released a breath of cold air. It was the only type of air you could breathe in the North Pole.  
It really wasn't so bad in here, after the cold sensation was gone. They were probably going to kill him so he decided to enjoy what he thought were his last hours of living. He soon fell asleep.  
-  
The Gaang could hear Toph's breathing from the other room. The house that they were staying in was as luxurious as the North Pole would get. " This sure beats sleeping on Appa for 2 months!" Sokka announced and plonked himself on the closet bed to his position. " KEEP IT DOWN SOKKA! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Toph's voice filled the house after Sokka yelled. 'Sorry"  
Sokka said in a whisper. Aang quietly giggled but Katara was to busy in her thoughts to laugh. Aang quickly took note.  
" Are you Ok Katara?" Aang asked. " Huh? Oh! I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'm going to bed." Katara quickly left, hoping that they wouldn't notice how distracted she was. It wasn't her fault, she just couldn't get Zuko out of her mind.  
-  
The next morning, Zuko awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. " Come, it is time for the trial." A voice from the other side of the cell spoke. " Trial?" Zuko sleepily asked. " Are you Fire Nation people as stupid as you are destructive? Stand up"  
Zuko wanted to say something but he figured that they wouldn't kill him as quickly if he kept his mouth shut. He was yanked out of his cell by his cuffs and led out of the jail house to a building close by.  
-  
" Come on guys hurry up!" Katara pressured her friends through breakfast and now was hurrying them out of the door.  
" Toph! Hurry up!" " I'm coming!" Toph replied and then a crash was heard from inside the house. " I'll go get her." Aang walked back into the house to get Toph.  
-  
" Toph?" Aang searched around for Toph, who had fallen down again, and she would keep falling down because: 1. She couldn't see. and 2. She carried around lots of blankets because she couldn't stand the cold. "In here!" Toph yelled from the kitchen. Aang ran towards the kitchen and stuck out his hand. " Thanks Aang" Toph said. " No problem" But if Aang had been paying attention, he would've noticed Toph's cheeks turn a light shade of red.  
-  
" What's with you today Katara?" Sokka asked outside. " Nothing, I just want to get to the courthouse, I heard that today Zuko's going to be on trial." Katara answered. "What's taking them so long?!" Katara tapped her foot impatiently. " What are you looking at Sokka? I'm fine!" Katara snapped at him. "" Fine, whatever you say. Wait, when did you learn about the trial? It's barely morning and we got home late last night." Sokka asked Katara. " I went out for a walk before breakfast. And I heard these two ladies talking and here we are, waiting for Aang and Toph." And as if by magic, the two 12-year-olds came out of the house and Katara sped up towards the courthouse.  
-  
Zuko stared at the empty courthouse. He hadn't said a word but curiosity had gotten the best of him when people started filling the chairs near the one in the center. He saw the Earth King and other people from the Water Tribe fill in the seats and the king sat in the one in the center. He spoke up but no one would listen. He assumed that there would be dire consequences for talking to the prisoner, such as it was in the Fire Nation. Soon the chairs behind him were filling up and he saw Katara and her friends sit down near the front of the seats behind him. He hid his face in shame. -  
" Order in the court! Order in the court!" The king bellowed out to the crowd. An eerie silence filled the room. " Will the accused step forward?" Zuko felt a kick at his backside. "Go!" A guard behind whispered in a harsh tone. Zuko stepped forward about 3 steps and stopped. " Jury. Read his accusations." The king motioned for a man in the jury to read a scroll.  
" Intrusion upon the royal palace. The breaking of treasured objects, and attempted assault upon the king. How do you plead?" The man stared at Zuko who stared back with a clueless look. Just befor he opened his mouth a voice was heard from the audience. -  
" Wait just a minute! Those objects were quickly repaired. I mean they're made of water and half the guards are water benders, and where does it say that you are to deny a guest the entrance to royal palace? And Zuko didn't even get 50 feet to you. He didn't even get in the 100 foot radius. That is not considered an assault." Everyone turned around. Katara was the one standing and Sokka was trying to pull her down. The king had a grim expression on his face. " Guards arrest these two for reasons that no longer concern the audience's consent." Aang gasped. They were going to arrest Katara! " If you take Katara, you're taking me!" Aang stood up and was quickly handcuffed. Toph couldn't feel anything but as soon as she heard what Aang said she too stood up. " If you're taking Aang, you're taking me!" And she felt cold cuffs placed on her wrists. Sokka watched as his friends were taken out of the court and led to jail.  
-  
Didn't expect that did you? Read and review!!! 


	6. The thinking Chapter

Chapter 6! It's what you have all been waiting for! Without any further ado, let chapter 6 begin.

Disclaimer: Avatar and all its might goodness belong to someone that is not me.

-  
The six were thrown in a cell several floors below the first floor. Apparently, it was reserved for "special guests." And as special guests, the guards snatched Toph's numerous blankets and left her cold and shivereing. The guards took Aang's staff and Katara's bag of water for when there was none, even if the entire cell was made of water.  
-  
" Why is it that the North Pole is so cold! Aang doesn't feel anything because he was raised that way, Katara used to it and Scarface is hotblooded!" Toph shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. Zuko shot her an angry glare which of course she didn't see. " Now Toph just be reasonable-" Katara started " NO! You be reasonable, if it was"t for you sticking up for Scarface, you wouldn't of gotten sent to jail, and Aang wouldn't of wanted to come with you and I wouldn't of come either. Just because you have a crush on Scarface!" Toph paused to catch her breath. " Katara, is this true? Do you have a crush on Zuko?" Aang looked as if though he was going to burst into tears. Katara glanced around the room first to Zuko, who she was in love, or maybe not but something like it, then to Aang who's tears were nearly coming out, and then to Toph who's facial expression could not be seen because she was facing the wall. She gulped and made a choice. " No, I don't have a crush on Zuko." She kept her face to the ground.  
-  
It fell to Aang the duty of keeping Toph warm, only because Zuko didn't know her and Katara wasn't talking. Aang sighed as he rubbed his hand against Toph's arm. Surprisingly, Toph hadn't talked since her yelling incident but she continually sighed as if she were deep in thought. Aang glanced back at Katara who he would rather have in his lap but,- he didn't know why she was all upset and Sokka had once told him to never question the female mind, so he left it alone.  
-  
Katara felt like crying. Why did Toph have to speak the truth? And why did she have to lie? Because of Aang. If he had waited a few more minutes to show up in the cave, maybe Zuko wouldn't be evil, they wouldn't be in jail, Katara wouldn't be crying. Now she didn't know who to be mad at, Aang, or Toph.  
-  
Sokka went to the stables to check on Appa and Momo. When he got there, much to his schock he saw Basko and Momo fighting and he heard a weird noise from the stables.  
-  
Well how was it? To tell the truth, I didn't like it very much, but I have just gotten inspriation! 


	7. Suki!

ï»¿Chapter 7, full of weird stuff, but not completely disturbing stuff.

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, if it were, the season finale would have been way better.  
-  
"Huh, what was that? Who goes there?' Sokka heard a noise come from the stables.  
"Sokka?" A voice came from the stables. " Suki?' And Suki came out of the stables, covered in hay. "SUKI!" Sokka ran towards her and embraced her. " But how?" "It's a loooooooong story." Suki started. " I have time." Sokka sat down. "Ok, here goes. After Azula had taken my clothes she knocked me out unconsious. When I woke, there was no one there and I only had on the underrobes from my dress. I started down towards the hill to the closest town, which was several miles away. I arrived very late, so no one saw me in my robes.  
A few shops were still open, and luckily for me, a dress shop was open.

"Girl, what you doing in your underrobes?!" I turned around, and there the owner of the dress shop was staring at me. 'I'm sorry, could I buy a robe?" The woman shook her head at me but she let me in. There were so many robes but I saw the one with the red trim and took out three gold coins and asked, 'Would this be enough?' The woman took the three gold pieces and handed me two silver pieces. She asked me if I had anywhere to stay and I shook my head. She offered me a bed and I gladly accepted. The next morning I saw a ferry and ran towards the port. ' Sorry but the last boat to Kyoshi Islano already left'  
I asked what other ferries there were and he said that there was one headed to the North Pole, and I asked how much it was. He said that it was 10 gold pieces and I took them out. Soon I was on the boat to the North Pole. 2 months on the boat passed, and after I arrived, I realized that I had nowhere to stay, so I walked and yesterday, very late, I saw Appa and I was so tired that I fell asleep in the hay. So that's it.' Suki took a deep breath. "Well you could stay with me, and you can sleep in Katara's bed!" Sokka announced.  
"Wouldn't Katara mind?" Suki glanced at Sokka " Katara's in jail." Suki didn't say anything as they continued the silent walk towards the house.  
-  
Zuko stared at Katara and sighed. Why did love have to be so hard?  
-  
Sorry it took so long to update. Read and review! 


	8. A bowl of Appa dung

ï»¿I have had 865 hits for this story, but only 14 reviews, so do me a favor and review, so that I may know whether or not my story is improving.

Disclaimer: Avatar the last Airbender and all its mighty wonder belong to someone who is not me, unfortunatley for me.  
-  
Katara wiped a stray tear from her eye.

" Katara?" And Katara slightly jumped and turned around. Zuko sat there after having tapped her shoulder. " What's wrong?" His concern for her had her shocked but she answered anyways. " Nothing, I've jsut been thinking." She sniffled.

" My uncle always said ' Never think too much because you will never get anything done by just thinking, and you will also get a very bad headache.'" Katara started to laugh. She knew that Zuko wasn't trying to be funny, but she couldn't help it. All day she had been crying and sulking, so it felt good to just laugh. Zuko realized that he had just made a girl laugh, and it felt weird on the inside, but also good. Katara took note of his smile and spoke.

" Well now I've seen everything, I've seen the Prince of the Fire Nation smile!" She had a wide smile across her face and he had a deep blush on his.  
-  
Aang heard laughing from the other side of the small, square cell. He had been asleep for a few hours, since that was all he had been able to do. Without earth nearby, Toph was almost as helpless as a baby, but her didn't dare tell her that. Anyways, he saw Katara laughing and there was Zuko. He felt as if steam were rising up his body. Why was Katara laughing with Prince Zuko when supposedly he is the enemy? Why were they smiling? What secrets were being kept? Stupid Toph. Why did it have to be his job to take care of her? He was about to stand up to intervene when a clang was heard from their jail cell door and four trays slid down from the bottom.  
-  
Toph's ears perked up immediately. She crawled to the front of the cell and dug her hands into a bowl made of ice. "FOOD!" And she regreted that action for the rest of her life.  
As soon as she tasted it, her face shriveled up in disgust. "EWWWWWWWW!! This tastes like Appa dung!" She tried to scrape the food off her tounge.

" How do you know what Appa's dung tastes like?" Katara couldn't imagine that anyone would willingly try something so disgusting. She shuddered at very thought.

"Sokka pushed me in once. It was while you and Aang found a decent sized lake to practice your splashing. Actually it was more of a 'you practice Aang stare at you sort of thing"  
Aang stammered.

"I do not stare at Katara when she's waterbending!" He turned all red in the face and Zuko laughed.

" You," he pointed at Aang. "are a horrible liar!" He started rolling on the icy floor. Soon Katara started laughing along with him.

"He's right you know." She said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"KATARA! Whose side are you on?!" Aang was very troubled at the fact that Katara would side with the enemy.

"Relax, Twinkletoes, Scarface is only stating the facts. I could tell that was a lie, and I can't even feel vibrations on the ground." Toph slapped Aang on the back. Aang got all upset and crawled to the corner of the room, leaving the laughing trio.  
-  
I am sooooooo sorry that this update took sooo long. Don't hate me for it. Oh, and if you're worried about the Sokka/Suki being the pairing, don't worry, Suki just got there first. gasp I've said too much. READ AND REVIEW!!!! It builds self esteem. 


	9. The Mistress of Evil, plus Sokka

Chapter NINE!! Which takes place after chapter 8! Please do me a favor, if you're going to read my story, please review for it!! SOO, now that that's over, let us begin ch.9 -  
A messenger hawk traveled many hundreds of miles before reaching a huge, monumental castle deep in the Earth Kingdom. It perched itself on a ledge where soon a woman doing flips noticed his arrival.

" Oh hey! Azula it's your hawk Lazin!"

"It's not Laaazin, it's Laaaaayyzin!" Another woman with pointy elf shoes walked into the room and took the letter from its beak.

" I don't why you even bother naming the stupid thing. It's just a bird." Mai, the final woman talked. She was sharpening her knives in a gloomy fashion.

" Oh poo, Mai. Don't be such a spoil sport." Ty Lee, the flipping one said. " What news does our hawk friend give us?" Ty Lee did a few more flips until Mai tripped her 'accidentally.'

" What do you know, Zuzu is in jail, and he's not alone. The Avatar and two of his friends are there with him." Azula grimaced. She knew that Zuko was an idiot, but not that much.

" Is the Avatar's handsome friend in there with him?" Ty Lee was mentioning Sokka. She had sort of a crush on him.

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS ZUKO IN JAIL!?" Steam seemed to come out of Mai's ears. She had a sort of huge crush on Zuko since they were children. Ty Lee and Azula chose to ignore their overly angered and or troubled friend.

"So, what do you plan to do know that Zuko failed you once again?" Ty Lee glanced at the letter that had suddenly changed their day.

" Well, the North Pole still can cause a threat to the Fire Nation, and since the Avatar and his friends know when the Fire Nation is at its weakest, it is best to eliminate the Water Tribe and the Avatar as a threat." She snatched the letter so that Ty Lee couldn't see it and burned it up.

"So how do you plan to do that? And whose going to be in charge of Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee asked. She knew that Azula probably already had a plan, but it felt good to know. Azula gasped. She had no plans, she had nothing. Then she glanced at Mai. Sure Mai was an angry person, but she could take care of one city for a few months while she and Ty Lee took out the Avatar and the North Pole.

"Oh, Mai, could you take care of Ba Sing Se while Ty Lee and I go to the North Pole?"

"Whatever, it's better than taking care of some dumb bear.." Mai sighed.

"Come Ty Lee, you and I are going to the North Pole"  
-  
The two stood at the bridge, but it was daytime, so it didn't feel wrong. Suki had easily adjusted to the freezing conditions, but she still had to buy Water Tribe attire soon after arriving. "It's great to be here with you, Sokka." and she kissed him on the cheek. Sokka soon learned to stop blushing and he kind of assumed that they were a couple now. It felt very awkward to be a couple in the North Pole, where Yue's family was, but that was their problem.  
"It's great to be with you too." He smiled and then his stomach rumbled. Suki giggled.

"Sokka I think your baby is calling to you!" And she laughed some more.

" Come on Suki, I know this great place that serves a lot of meat!" And he ran.

" Sokka wait up!" And Suki ran as well.  
-  
I just didn't want you to forget about Sokka. And now that the mistress of evil is coming,  
things will be sure to get fun! READ AND REVIEW!! I MEAN IT. I'm just trying to scare you.  
O.o 


	10. Something's wrong with Toph!

It is now time to weave a tale called Chapter 10.  
I forgot to disclaim in several chapters Disclaimer: Zuko owns Avatar, not really, but I don't either so we're even.  
-  
Everyone was clutching their stomachs after laughing at Aang so much, but it was Toph's stomach who told everyone to eat whatever it was in the bowls.

"You're not getting anymore food for 3 more days." One of the guards told them. The trio of Zuko, Katara, and Toph started eating, but Aang still sulked. Soon hunger got the better of him and he took a bowl and ate. No one laughed at him and it seemed peaceful in their little jail cell. -  
"Do you think we could get any blankets?" Toph asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Not a chance." Zuko blew some hair out of his face. The first thing he was doing after getting out of jail was getting a haircut.

"How long have we been in this jail cell?" Aang stared at the wall. He was starting to loose feeling in his thighs, because Toph had barely moved since the last time they ate.

"I don't know, perhaps 3 or 4 days, but I can't detect any difference in the light in this jail cell. " Katara leaned against Zuko to rest her head, and he blushed. He really liked her, he was sure of that now, but she didn't like him back. She had said it herself. He sighed and enjoyed the comfort of her head on his chest.  
-  
Aan started to shift his weight when he noticed something. He couldn't detect any breathing patterns from Toph. He started to panic.

"Guys...I can't hear Toph breathing..." a hint of fear was in the young Avatar's voice.  
-  
"The ship is ready to set sail Princess." A guard bowed down to Azula.

"Very good you are dismissed." Azula dismissed the guard. " Come Ty Lee, it's time to go retrieve my sorry excuse for a brother. Ty Lee smiled. This was going to be an interesting adventure.  
-  
The ship released a last blow of steam before leaving the port. Azula was headed to the North Pole, and no one was safe from her wrath.  
-  
Soooooooooo what did you think? Is Toph going to die? And what will happen in 2 months when Azula reaches the North Pole? Read and Review! 


	11. The Breakout

Is Toph going to die? I know but you're about to find out...

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar. Too bad for me.  
-  
Toph's pov

'It's so cold, and I can't feel anything. But wait, what's that fuzzy thing?' At that time,  
a woman appeared to me, and I could see it.

'Who are you?'

"I am Oma." Oma said to me."I am also the first Earth spirit or Terra." I stared at her.  
Surely she must be crazy.

'Ok, but what has that have to do with me?' Oma stared at me intently.

"You are the next Terra." Ok the woman has blown her top.

'WAIT WHAT!? What do you mean Earth Spirit! I can't even see!' It's easy to be the greatest earthbender when you're blind, but being a spirit is completely different! 'Couldn't you have told me this oh I don't know, before I was about to die?!' The woman had no idea what I was talking about.

"Die, what do you mean die? You can't die! Your duty is much more important than just being the Earth Spirit!" She started to hyperventilate. Then she faded out of view.  
-  
Normal pov

Aang dropped Toph's head on the cold ice floor. " See! Nothing!" Katara and Zuko hadn't believed him at first.

"Ok, just calm down. Let me see if her heart is still beating." Katara leaned down to hopefully hear a pulse. She strained a little but she heard a heartbeat, but it was really slow and quiet.

"We have to get her out of here." Zuko stated the obvious. "I've been storing my body heat for our escape, and the time has come."

"Ok, but where are we going to go?" Katara asked Aang, since it seemed as if he had a plan.

"To the spirit oasis." Aang pick Toph up. For a master Earthbender, Toph wasn't all that heavy. "Are you ready?"

"All set." Zuko aimed his hands towards the ceiling, and flame came out. Zuko jumped,  
then Katara, then, Aang with Toph. Alarms started to ring. Zuko flamed the door of the cell above them open. "GO! We'll distract the guards. GO! Before it's too late!" Aang listened and ran as fast as the wind. He had to, or he would be too late.  
-  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DUTY! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! I AM NOT SOMEONE'S PLAYTHING'  
I stopped to catch my breath, and another figure came into the view that I now had.  
'First the crazy so-called earth spirit and now some old guy?! Am I a weird person magnet?!' The old guy frowned.

"I am not some old guy. I am Avatar Roku." Avatar Roku said to me.

'But Aang's the avatar!' There was only one avatar and he was my Twinkle-toes! The old guy slapped his forehead.

"Yes Aang is the avatar, but I am his previous life." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. So sue me for being an idiot.

"Ok so now that that is clear, WHAT IS MY DUTY?!" Gee you think these guys would get to the point sometime this century. The old guy rubbed his forehead

"I never thought we would actually have to tell you but, seeing the situation, your duty in the world is to bear the second airbender in 100 years." ( A/N: SQUEE! ) Oh. My. God.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out of joy, and the old guy was gone. I can't feel my arms or legs, and I am starting to lose feeling in my face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang ran as fast as the wind over walls and past people. The North Pole was sort of big.  
Sometimes a person would crash into his face, which was very painful. But soon he reached the door to the spirit oasis. The change in climate was very noticable and he felt Toph shiver.  
-  
Well the end has come for me, I am going to die! Good bye Aang, I hope that you and Katara are happy together. Just wanted you to know that I sort of kind of really liked you, like maybe loved you, but I can't be sure.  
-  
He walked into the spirit oasis. It hadn't changed much. Aang sat and placed Toph in the warm water. Despite himself, he fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of someone screaming.  
"TWINKLETOES GET ME OUT OF THE WATER THIS INSTANT!" Aang smiled and woke up.  
-  
Man this chapter was soo long. Hope you liked it. Read And Review! 


	12. Katara and Zuko's side

Welcome to chapter 12! Wipe your feet so you don't get dirt on the carpet. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aang ran off with Toph, leaving Zuko and Katara to fend for themselves against angry guards. It could have been worse.

"Katara, are you willing to join forces with me and fight!" Zuko got into a fighting stance. Katara felt a smallish blush come, but she quickly got over it.

"Any time you are!" She bended some of the water from the cell doors and froze the first guards, as well as releasing some prisoners. "Come on, let's go!" The two started running. More guards started to run after them. Zuko sent flame after flame in their direction, but for every guard he knocked down, 2 more came in their place. Katara kept freezing them, but she wasn't having much luck either.

"I've got it! Fire and water make-" Katara already figured out the rest. She bended a lot of water, and Zuko bended a lot of fire, and made steam to distract the guards, if only temporarily.

"How long do you think it will hold them off?" Katara asked while they were running.

"Not very long. But I think we should rest. I'm exhausted." Zuko started breathing real heavily.

"Me too." Katara started to slowen her pace to a walk, and walked into an alley. "I don't think we should rest long though. Those guards are coming out of everywhere! I don't know if we'll be able to beat them!" Katara stood up. They had to keep moving. Zuko stood up as well and they began to run towards the castle, and the spirit oasis.

"Katara?" Zuko sighed.

"Yes?"

"When you said that you didn't like me back in jail...did you mean it?" Zuko felt really embarrassed. But he felt hopeful. Uncle was wrong. Hope wasn't something he gave himself, it was something that Katara gave him. Katara smirked.

"I don't know just yet, but I've always been attracted to bad boys." She smiled wryly, and Zuko turned a deep red.

"KATARA! I'm serious!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Gosh Zuko, since when have you been so emotional?" Katara wondered if it was still the same Zuko she knew.

" It's just that... that I've been feeling weird, on the inside, but it's good weird, and I think that that feeling is connected to you." Zuko breathed. Hopefully Katara wouldn't think that he was some emotional freak.

"Wow Zuko..." Katara smiled on the inside. She had been feeling the same feeling about him. Only she actually knew the name, and it was called love! Zuko was in love with her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But she didn't say anything to him. She looked up, and saw the castle. "Hey look Zuko, we're here!"

"Finally! It took us long enough!" The two started to run even faster, just so they would get there already. Soon, the door to the spirit oasis was in front of them.

"Ok, here goes everything." Katara took a breath, and as she opened the door, she heard an all to familiar voice.

"TWINKLE TOES GET ME OUT OF THE WATER THIS INSTANT!" Katara and Zuko laughed. Everything would be okay, for now anyways.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo what did you think? Review and make me feel good on the inside!


	13. The Awakence of Toph

1So, I'm sure you all noticed that I am an insane procrastinator. Anywhoo, here's chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"AANG!!" Toph screamed out after waking up wet. "WHY AM I IN WATER!!!!" If she had been a fire bender, steam would have been clouding her face.

Aang was somewhat flummoxed. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain a near death experience.

"Toph!" Katara was overjoyed that her friend hadn't died a horrible freezing death. Zuko followed and stayed behind Katara.

"Would anyone please explain what went on just now?" Toph had somewhat calmed down.

Aang spoke up.

"Well, you almost froze to death in jail, so we escaped, and I put you in the spirit water so that you wouldn't die. Now all of the guards in the Northern Water tribe are after us."

"So you mean the usual business." Toph lay flat on the grass. It felt so good to be able to see again. "I'm hungry." Everyone grabbed their aching stomachs. No one had really eaten anything. Hunger was an awful feeling.

As Aang clutched his growling stomach, he felt a lump in his pocket. _Is that what I think it is? _Aang grabbed into his pocket. It was the bag of peanuts!

"Aang, is that the bag of peanuts?" Katara saw Aang grab something out of his pocket.

"FOOD! Aang, you're a life saver, in more than one way!" Toph hugged Aang, until she noticed what she was doing , then she blushed insanely. Zuko and Katara laughed as they shared the nuts.

But of course the nut bag wasn't very big, and soon everyone was on their last nut. As Zuko was about to bite into his nut, guards came in through the small entrance into the spirit oasis.

"Everyone stop what you are doing!" The water tribe king sighed. "I let you into my city, and you betray me, and when you are sent to pay the price, you escape, perhaps I should just kill you all and keep the Avatar captive." He wrinkled his brow.

"NO sir, you don't understa-"

"Quiet! You are in no place to speak against the king" The guards moved in closer, especially on Katara, since they knew that she was the master waterbender..

Aang stood up, "Sir with all due respect, my friend Toph," He motioned to Toph, "was dying, and if we didn't do something, my earthbending master, and more importantly, my friend would have died in jail."

The expression on the man's face changed completely. Granted he had been a prisoner, but he was still the Avatar, and it was better if those associated with him didn't die. "Very well, that is understood. You and your friend Toph are free to go." He motioned for the guards to not point their weapons at them.

"What about Zuko and Katara?" Toph could tell that they weren't free yet.

"They are not free, they still commited crimes against the crown. Guards, escort the Avatar and his friend out back to their house."

As the two walked out, they thought, well it's half a battle won.

Well I know it's been almost a year and stuff, but I really had no inspiration, and plus I didn't want my mom to find out that I had a fanfiction account, so there y ou go. And plus with a baby in the house, you don't get an opportunity to write without them attacking the keyboard. Well Read and Review1


	14. Aang and Toph's Date

1Hopefully not all of you have abandoned hope of me updating this story. Any ways. Here's chapter 14.

Aang and Toph were confused when they were led to what looked like a dress shop instead of their home.

"Excuse me, but this isn't our home."

The king smiled at Aang.

"I know."

He led the two into the building. Toph gasped.

"The smell of cloth. Giggling women. We're in a dress shop. Take me away!!" Toph wanted to run, but the guards wouldn't let her leave.

"Why are we here?" Aang didn't know where this was going. ( But you should! ;)

"Miss Toph is going to get the traditional Water Tribe attire so she won't freeze. It seemed pretty bvious."

Toph chuckled. " Nothing would be obvious to Aang, even if you punched it into his nose."

"Miss Toph, please stand on the pedestal. Avatar Aang, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The dress shop owner shooed all the men out of the measuring room into the main room.

Sokka paced back and forth. When Aang and Toph were released, a messenger was sent to Sokka to inform him, but they still weren't back yet.

"Will you calm down? You'll put a hole in the floor." Suki walked up to Sokka. "I'm sure they're fine." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled. " You're right. I should calm down."

"Obviously" Suki smiled coyly. "You just figured out that I'm always right? Where have you been?"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"If the shoe fits..." She laughed. Then Sokka started chasing her.

"Get back here!" She started running around the house, until he caught her by the waist, picked her up, and spun her around. They fell on the floor giggling.

"So what were you saying about me being dumb?"

Toph was led out of the measuring room in a teal water tribe robe thing. It wasn't cut in any places like Katara's and it had little dangles on the sleeves. It didn't have any sleeves, instead from underneath came skin tight sleeves. It had fur on the bottom. At the waist, it was lined with fur that slanted down to form that bathing suit line.

In other words, she looked amazing.

Aang blushed slightly when he noticed that he was staring.

"You look amazing." Toph blushed slightly.

"Thank you for the dress." The king nodded and the guards left with the king in front of them.

Aang took Toph by the arm, and said "Where to, my lady?"

This only succeeded in leading Toph into a giggling fit.

"Giggletown it is!" And so he escorted her out of the dress shop. They walked past all the bridges, walking without much a purpose, just for the sake of walking. They talked about all the things that had happened to them, Aang told jokes, Toph told stories, and before they knew it, it was dark.

Throughout all of this, Toph's mind was somewhere else, thinking about what Oma had said. The one to bear the next airbender was a big task. Aang snapped her back to reality.

"Toph, are you there?" She stopped staring at nothing.

"What?"

"You spaced out."

"Ohhh. Aang, where are we?"

Aang had just noticed that they were standing in the middle of the bridge, with a perfect view of the crescent moon.

"We're on a bridge, looking at the moon."

"Is this like a date?" Toph had heard about dates, and she thought that today was a lot like one, besides the getting out of jail part.

Aang stood silent. All this time, he thought he liked Katara, but this experience really made him think about that. He took a deep breath.

"I guess it is. And in dates, usually people do this." He turned towards and leaned to Toph.

"What?"

And Aang placed a gentle kiss on Toph's cheek.

"But I thought it went like this." And Toph kissed Aang on the lips.

Then followed a moment of awkward, but happy, silence.

"I think we should head back to our house."

"Let's go."

They walked in on Sokka and Suki eating a large piece of meat.

"AANG! TOPH!" Suki ran to hug them.

"Where's Katara?" Their sudden grim expressions told it all.


End file.
